Vacation Bible School
by fewcherwriter
Summary: The Panthers are little. Tami teaches. Eric drives the church van. Lyla/Julie/Jason/Tyra/Landry/Matt/Timmy


VBS: 90s

"There, now don't you look pretty," Tami said as she smoothed down her daughter's dress.

Smiling, Julie did a twirl, "I look pretty," she agreed, watching herself in the full length mirror. The pink sundress and sandals were as glamorous as any four-year old could possibly wear. To top off the outfit, Julie wore a big smile. She was ready for Bible School.

Tami hurridly ran the brush through her hair. How she ever got put into teaching Pre-K she'd never know. Tami had spent the last semester of college interning at a high school. Her long legs and easy demeanor had easily won over the high schoolers but she doubted it would get her far with the nursery crowd. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Shelly, her sister, a Senior in highschool would be her help. She pressed her lips together…On second thought. Setting the brush down, she smiled in the mirror at Julie, "OK, babe, let's go make sure your father is gone." She stuck out her hand and lead Julie into the living room. "Eric," she yelled seeing his hat and keys on the counter. "Honey, you have to go," she glared at him when he entered the room. "Now," she added with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, now, take it easy," Eric replied walking over to the counter. "I had some business to take care of, he returned the eyebrow raise. With an easy smile, he kissed Julie's head, then Tami. "OK, ladies, I will see you at the church. I'm off."

"Bye Daddy," Julie called out to him.

"Father Abraham had many sons. Many sons had Father Abraham…" the voices of 100 kids filled the auditorium and were bouncing in Tami's head. With a smile she watched Julie try to mimic the motions that the Pastor's wife was exhibiting.

"They're cute, aren't they?" A woman with dark brown hair asked with a grin.

Tami shifted her weight and nodded, "yeah, they're fun to watch," she agreed.

The woman stuck out her hand, "I'm Jo Anne Street. I don't think I've seen you around."

"Tami Taylor," she answered, returning the smile and hand shake. "Yeah, we aren't from around here, really. My husband is working this summer with the high school and my family is here so we're staying in town this summer."

"It's great to meet you," Jo Ann said. "Are you teaching?"

"Pre-K," a distracted Tami caught the clock. Eric really might want to think about getting here on time. It was getting late. She hoped he didn't have any problems.

"Oh," Jo Ann answered. She patted Tami on the shoulder. "If you need anything, know I'm down here in the kitchen." With that, she walked into the kitchen.

Tami watched her walk away and sighed. "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands…" The singing and dancing began again. She heard a commotion behind her as ten or so kids filtered in. A little blonde boy with a filthy face literally ran past her. She looked further down the hall. Eric was walking toward her with a stressed look. She gave him a small smirk as a little girl with cowboy boots and a.., "what in the," Tami said watching the little girl.

"She's HeMan or HeWoman," Eric said wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead, "whatever she is, she's not like any kid I've known." The singing was winding down and the kids sat on the floor. Except for the little super hero girl and the little blonde boy. He had pulled her pig tail and ran and she was about to take her sword and shove it somewhere. The little boy ran past Eric who quickly reached out and grabbed him. "Sit, Timmy," he instructed, placing the boy on the floor. Turning to his wife, Eric returned the smirk, "good luck, babe. I've gotta run to McDonalds and pick up the orange drink." He laughed as he turned away. She'd need luck.

As the leaders tried to line the kids up, Tami scanned for Shelly. Where was she? "OK, guys," Tami turned to the line of kids, "follow me." A little girl with brown hair took her hand. Looking down, Tami was met with a smile, "you're nice, Teacher." She returned the smile, a little taken aback by the girl. They got into the room and the children sat down. The activity level and noise were both hectic. Where was Shelly, Tami wondered again. She'd kill her sister if she didn't…The door popped open and in came a rushed Shelly. "OK guys," Tami said tensely, "I'm Miss Tami. This is Miss Shelly," she said with a smile. Can we get your names?"

"Mommy," Julie called out. "I'm Julie, silly." Tami nodded and grinned at her. She was glad her daughter hadn't learned that she wouldn't always know everything about her. It was coming, sooner than she'd like but for now, knowing she was Julie was good.

A knock at the door revealed two more Pre-K kids. Tami presumed their mom accompanied them. She handed her an inhaler as she pushed the smaller of the boys into the classroom, telling her that someone's daddy would pick them up. "What are you guy's name?" Tami asked, crouching to their level.

"Landry Clark," the inhaler boy answered. "This is Matthew Saracen. He doesn't talk much so if you got a question, ask me." The smaller boy seemed to cower behind Landry. He wouldn't look at Tami, instead focused on the floor. She reached out and smoothed his hair.

"OK, Matthew and Landry, pick a seat," Tami instructed, standing.

"M-M-Matt," the smaller boy answered. He stood still before the brown haired girl came over and looked curiously at him.

"I've got a seat over here," she offered. "We can share books," she took the boy's hand. "I'm Lyla," she introduced herself.

"C-c-c-rayons. Crayons too?" The boy wondered outloud, following her.

Tami raised her eyebrows, and focused on the rest of the introductions. Shelly had sat between the two little blonde kids who had given Eric a fit earlier.

"I'm Joe Montanna," a brown haired boy said. "I'm Joe Montanna, MVP," he added. He didn't know who Joe Montanna was but when he and his dad played catch in the back yard, he always told the boy he was the next Joe Montanna.

Tami nodded and smiled, "really?" She asked in disbelief. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Montanna."

The boy laughed, hard and Tami found her own grin broadening, "I'm Jason. Jason Street, ma'am." His mama taught him good manners.

"Timmy Riggins," the small blonde boy yelled. He moved to stand on the chair but Shelly caught him and sat him back down.

"I'm He Man," the little girl exclaimed as boldly as the blonde boy. She raised her sword in the air and stomped the cowboy boots.

"You are not," the blonde boy said. "You're just Tyra. Tyra Collette."

"Take it back," Tyra said trying to get at the boy with the sword. "I am He Man. Master of the Universe."

Tami quickly made her way to the kids and took the sword from Tyra. "How about you coming over here with me and we'll get this later," she suggested guiding the girl to a seat beside Julie and across from Lyla, Matt, and Landry.

"Later Riggins," she growled at the boy.

Tami stood in front of the class. Her head was swimming, yet she was smiling bigger than she had for awhile. She watched Tyra glare at Timmy. Timmy and Jason were engaged in a heated conversation over who they would study today. Matt drew on a piece of paper while the appearingly empathic Lyla rubbed his back. Well, even if she learned little about the Bible this week, teaching this class would certainly be an education.


End file.
